


A Baazar Man

by Neuvieme



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fingerfucking, Foreplay, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuvieme/pseuds/Neuvieme
Summary: “You wish to see how a master handles a bazaar?” Independent retainer. Lines are overstepped and boundaries are meant to be broken. Smut.Hyur Male Retainer x Au Ra Female WOL.





	1. Chapter 1

The weighty thump of sacks of literal shite plopped noisily in front of the Hyuran retainer, who simply eyed the humus his mistress had gathered. Freshly gathered, he surmised with a sour look on his face, from what he could smell of it. She was dusting her gloved hands now; brown dirt sprinkling off her gathering garments as she did so.

“If you would, Artin.” She spoke like business as usual, giving pause to wipe the sweat off her brow with the crook of her arm where it was cleaner than her own hands. It left an ugly smear regardless. The retainer simply crossed his arms with a palpable look of disgust. “You want me to sell this? Here, in the Ul’dah markets? It’s shite.”

“I know what you’re thinking, but gardening varieties are in trend with the high court nobles this week and just _everyone_ is dying for a potted oliphant’s ear or two in their bedchambers.” She fanned herself amidst the dry heat of the Thanalans, looking weathered and ready to retire for the day. “Besides, you’ll literally sell anything I bring you; so what’s wrong this time?”

The heat certainly wasn’t helping, and now the bags of the stuff was starting to smell like rotten stuffed Midland cabbages.

“Not everything,” The Hyur was quick to correct his Auri mistress, but nevertheless gathered up the sacks, hoping that tying the ends of the satchels it would prevent them from smelling too badly. “But if you’re so eager to, I suppose I can put my extraordinary talents to use for an amount of coin.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” She grinned back.

* * *

By the end of the evening, both mistress and master of coin were back in their private chambers looking a little worse for wear, and perhaps smelling of it, too.

“I cannot believe that tongue of yours sometime.” The Warrior of Light shook her head in wonderment, seated on a chair by the dining table as she began to remove her muddy boots off. “You had the merchants dancing on your palm like it was nothing!”

He scoffed. “Say the right words at the right time, and you can get fools to pay gold for whatever heap of trash you lug back. It isn’t that difficult.” She hummed, staring at him with a smile pressed on her lips, making undone the last of her laces before kicking the footgear off entirely.

He made the motion of pinching his nose when she had dislodged her boots. “What? I swear on the Twelve, I don’t stink _that_ bad.” She protested crossly at the disgust painted on his face, but he was already walking over and hauling her up by the arm.

“Into the bath with you.” Was all he stated simply, and before she knew it a bath had been drawn and the warmth of hot water soaking into the air could be seen. A few droplets of scented oil and the smell was heavenly.

“Thank you, Artin. Now if you’ll excuse — w-wait, Artin?!” Rough hands were at work already, pulling the fabric of her shirt off and loosening the knots and ties of her gear. “I can undress myself, _thank you_.” She cleared her throat nervously. Despite her authoritative tone, it bellied such nervousness that her retainer simply overlooked her command.

“You were dawdling around I was beginning to wonder if you’re truly capable of doing so.” He fired back evenly, undoing the last of the strings and her slops fell to the tiled floor wordlessly. A finger placed itself on the nape of her neck, trailing down to the hem of her bustier. She could feel her cheekbones flaring up in embarrassment, but she kept her back turned against him.

“This is punishment for me making you sell the stinking pile of humus, isn’t it?” She sighed aloud and a mirthless chuckle sounded from behind her. “Mayhaps. Still, better than when you had me dispose of those jellyfish innards...”

Her eyes closed as she felt his hands wrap around her chest, deftly removing the last of her garments that veiled whatever decency she had left. Her scaly tail stirred in anticipation, inadvertently brushing against the leg of her retainer who still seemed rather composed at their situation. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt him press against her; feeling her back against his chest, skin flushed with heat.

They’ve been intimate before, but it was never defined as to what sort of thing they had from the occasional moments they’d spent together on the side. It wasn’t anything deep, and thus she bore the ease of burden knowing that whatever lustful throes they’ve thrown themselves in, it would be without consequence. But still, her heart was still racing and it wouldn’t be still; after all, Artin was very good at what he does.

“Shall we?” His voice dropped down to a whisper; husky and heavy against her ear.

“Mmm. If you’re ready.” She was finding some of that bravery back and teasingly quipped back at her retainer. He gave her a pinch on the tip of her breast in return and elicited a hiss of surprise from her.

“You wish to see how a master handles the bazaar? Let me show you how.” His words were enough to render her into a sopping mess, but she wasn’t spared another moment to dwell on his silver tongue when he had hoisted her into the porcelain, clawfoot tub. The water was hot, but it wasn’t scorching; she shivered as the water lapped up against her thighs and churned into a soapy froth from the soaps that Artin had introduced earlier.

He was already stepping out of his gaiters and loincloth, unabashedly entering the tub after her before seating himself in the expanse behind his mistress. She slowly eased herself lower into the bath but felt the displacement of the hot water rising up quickly once he had gotten in as well, letting out a small yelp of surprise. The water was warmer than she’d thought and felt it scorch her sides a little.

“We should scrub you clean first.” Artin spoke matter-of-factly and began rubbing a hand up and down her back. Fingers traced against battle-earned scars, stroking against the contours of her skin and earning him a contented sigh.

“What did you put in the bath? It smells good.” She murmured out dreamily, leaning against his touch as he made steady work of massaging her back along with the dripping of hot water. It trickled down her skin and moistened the air with the scented oils.

“Althyk lavender.” Fingers snaked their way past her hips, tugging on them and pulling her back against his chest. Artin glanced down at the petite figure of the Warrior of Light, and the thought of a hero so big with a body so small and seemingly fragile wandered in his mind came again. It was a thought he often pondered about. For all the misgivings he might’ve had about her from the start, they were now gone; in reality, this servant was humbled by her actions, though he would hesitate to show it explicitly.

Fingertips traced the edges of her waist, before dropping down to find her lower folds and slit. A breathy gasp escaped her lips, and her back arched back against the briefest of his touch. “Have you been cleaning yourself properly? Shall I take a look?” He smirked as he flicked a finger against her sensitive nub and she bucked forwards with a whimper.

“You’re teasing me.” She was pouting now, and he had to rein back a satisfied smile.

“And you’re sensitive, as always.” Pulling her back with a stronger grip this time, he continued to slip his fingers in and out of her folds, rubbing against her clit slowly, then back against her entrance in small circles. She bit her lip, trembling all over her frame. Artin’s ministrations coupled with the hot water was spinning her into a frenzy, and she was beginning to squirm against his fingers in urgency.

“Not yet.” He demanded; a stoic reversal of roles as he continued his tortuously slow pace of pleasuring her. “We have to do it properly, now.” The steam from the bath was making him perspire too, and as he continued his servicing his free hand grasped at one of her breasts. He allowed the weight of her plumpness bounce in his palm, feeling the hardened nipple rub against his skin and tugged it tightly before enveloping his hand over her pillowy softness.

A low moan came out of her now, her hips gently rocking against fingers in a show of defiance and desperation to get herself off. Seeing that she was nearing her limit, the stoic retainer roughly hoisted her up a little and withdrew his hand. Coming from the bottom, he tilted her arse up halfway out of the bath and cupped her crotch from below. She was slick and ever so wet; and immediately, he slipped two fingers inside of her with little resistance and began to fuck her with a surprising amount of force.

She gripped the edges of the tub, gasping for air in-between hardened pants as he slammed his fingers hard into her hole. Her body was tense, and her inner walls taut against the friction of his fingers sliding in and out. He paused, opting to slip a third finger in and when he did, he could feel her walls stretching around his fingers. A needy cry tumbled out of her throat, and he finally grinned.

“You’re rather tight. I take it that you haven’t been taking care of yourself, lately.” He chuckled, watching her helplessly rocking against the edge of the bath as he continued to press his fingers in and out. He took the opportunity to knead against the upper spot inside, just where she liked it, twirled his fingers around, and twisting it in different angles all the while keeping the fast pace that left her blindsided with utter ecstasy.

Her breathing was getting heavier by the second. “Ar… tin… cumming… I’m… soon… _hah_ …” She could barely formulate a sentence and felt her body reaching the finish line. Artin could feel it too, by the way how her insides coiled up and with a grunt of effort, he delivered a last, powerful push of his fingers deep into her and felt her cumming over his fingers. Slipping his hand out he caught her collapsed frame, cradling her against his chest as she rode out the rest of her orgasm; sticky, sweaty, and smelling sweet from the lavender.

“You’ve no time to rest, mistress.” He growled impatiently, pushing his coarse lips against her neck before sinking a heated kiss into her skin. Her chest rising up and down from her laboured breathing, she was faintly aware of something stirring against the crack of her buttocks where she rested upon him; his cock was fully erect now and pushing against her in a lively manner. Even in the hot bathwater, his cock was much hotter with the hot blood coursing inside.  
Having no strength to protest, she tiredly lifted her hips up, and with his hands guiding her by her waist she felt his cock lift up ready to receive her still-throbbing pussy. Slowly sinking down she felt his tip brush against her entrance, and with a bit of finesse and past practice, she took his entire length in one go and sheathed his cock with another lusty moan. He rose up to meet her and pushed against her entrance with a jerk of his hips. He was hitting her walls now, and as expected of her small size, his length did not fully fit inside.

“I’m moving now.” That was his only warning, and with one hand gripping the edge of the bathtub and the other steadying her by the hips, he began to thrust slowly. And his thrusts were arduously slow compared to the rapid fucking he gave her with his fingers. Her arms shook as she took his sweet, gentle labours of love, a greedy look of wanting more on her face after his previous assistance.

When he slid into her, he purposefully made it slow before jerking in quickly at the end. The rhythmic sounds of his skin slapping against her ass and the stirring of water filled the silence, only punctured by their own hard breathing as he took the moment to enjoy the visage of the mighty hero of Eorzea being fucked from behind. She was getting impatient though; despite the throaty, breathy moans she found his pace almost right but not nearly enough. His tip grazed and dragged long lines inside of her walls, tickling her senseless.

She tried to focus on how that felt and tried to lose herself into his thrusts but decided it wasn’t enough. Turning back with her mouth agape, she threw him a contentious look. “Is… that how the master of the bazaar does things? Languid and slow?”

He growled back in response, pausing his thrusts entirely. “Thought you’d say that.”

Her tail whipped around lazily, splashing water against him, a smirk creeping on her face.

His hand loosened from his waist and grabbed her by the base of her tail, yanking it back with a hard tug. A yelped dislodged itself from her throat and he shifted closer to her.

And then he slammed his cock into her with such force that a wave of bathwater splashed over the edge, spilling all over the bathroom floor in a soapy mess. His penis was pulsing with incredible heat, and she could feel his length searing into her as thrust after slam came relentlessly. The initial shock was enough to beat the air out of her lungs from pure surprise at how much force he was capable of. Artin had always been shapely and well-defined; more so now that he’d taken up the art of hunting on his retainer ventures lately.

He is such a show-off, she thought haphazardly to herself, as he continued to pick up the pace. The sloshing of water and the sounds of bodies smacking against one another filled her senses and she found herself gradually drifting into a climax. Arching back, she tightened her body against his length that mercilessly attacked her. He knew all of her favourite spots and had opted to angle himself a little upwards to really send her home with the waves of pleasure lapping over her entire body.

Artin gripped one of her ass cheeks in his hand, thumb digging into her skin to get a better view of her sex. She was holding onto him so tightly he could see her folds practically sliding out along the length of his member when he pulled out before each heavy thrust. It was almost as if her body was reluctant for him to pull out — at least, not any time soon. He laughed aloud at the lewdness of it all. Her body was too honest, but he didn’t mind.

“I’m going to finish soon, and I’m going to do it inside of you.” His voice was hoarse, thickness settling in his throat as his body’s entire function at the moment was to simply fuck her senseless then and there. A happy-sounding gurgle came floating out of her mouth, and she gave out another long moan when he pulled her ass up higher to fuck her from a different angle. A different position that would guarantee to send her reeling and seeing stars.

He was wild now; unchained like a beast and slamming against her with reckless abandon. The tub creaked beneath the pressure of their sex-fueled craze, and she was screaming something he couldn’t quite understand in her Xaela language but gods, it was arousing all the same. In that singular point in time, he wanted her to feel his entirety, and with a final push, he slammed his spasming cock inside of her and unleashed his load with a loud groan.

Spools of hotness shot inside of her and the Warrior of Light let out one last gasp as she felt him cum inside of her. His thick sperm filled her slowly, and before long he pulled out, along with thick, dewy lines of his manhood. She sank into the bath, arms hanging over the edge of the tub in pure exhaustion.

Sounds of water dripping over the edge made cause for her to tilt her head back behind her. He was already getting out of the bath, reaching for a towel to dry himself off.

“Off so soon?” Her tired but content voice came from her frame flung over the slope of the porcelain bath. He glanced back at her with nary a smile, but there was warmth was in his eyes.

“I’ve got wares to manage, aye. But should you require my services, you need but just summon me.” A hand reached over and placed it on top of her damp head, and then he was gone.


	2. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Feo Ul gets more than what she bargains for.

“Oh Feo Ul, the loveliest of flowers… I beseech you to aid me in a task most vital.” 

At the mention of her name accompanied by honeyed praises, the pixie came fluttering into frame seemingly from out of nowhere. Facing her lovely contract-holder, the fiery-maned pixie and new King of Fairies appeared with a semblance of pride, adoration, and absolute love in front of the Warrior of Darkness. The delight was painted plainly on her face, and she spun around in a hovering pirouette at the pure ecstasy of being relied upon. 

“Oh, my lovely,  _ lovely _ branch! Yes, ‘tis I, Feo Ul! How may I assist you, my darling?” She exclaimed gleefully, clasping her hands together as she could hardly contain her excitement. “Name your task, and the great Feo Ul shall see to your request be done!”

Her branch smiled softly back at her, looking a little haggard from the day’s travel but content to see her, nonetheless. “If you could, I need to leave some instructions for my retainer back in the Source. Artin is his name. I just wanted to see how his venture was doing, and if you could accept any items he might have retrieved from his outing on my behalf.” 

Feo Ul bristled a little at the simplicity of her branch’s request. “Is that all? Surely, you must need me to accomplish something else as well? Something  _ grander? _ ”

The Auri woman waved a hand in polite dismissal. A pained smile etched on her features. “No, ‘tis enough that you do so much for me already… just a simple report from Artin will suffice. Truly.”

“Then your loveliest flower will steal away to your loyal manservant’s dreams, and he wouldn’t be any wiser!” Feo Ul disappeared in a fit of giggles, leaving behind a rather concerned Warrior of Darkness as she contemplated whether if it was the right decision to leave it up to Feo Ul to rendez-vous with Artin.

It wasn’t that she was concerned about the games the pixie might play on her retainer – mostly, she was worried about the  _ other _ way around.

With a shrug of her shoulders, she left the summoning bell and returned to the inner folds of her personal chambers in the Pendants, content to spend a quiet evening alone.

* * *

  
  
All was quiet in the still darkness of Ul’dah. The scorching heat of the day simmered away and gave way to a cool, gentle breeze, lulling most of its residents to slumber. Within one of the various rooms rented to the Champion of Hydaelyn, a lone Hyur sits by the fireplace as he worked to clean and polish his equipment despite the late hour. Working by firelight, he was careful not to miss a spot and would turn his blade over and over again until he could see his own reflection in the metal.

Feo Ul had arrived at her branch’s estate in the Source, hovering outside in the apartment’s veranda. She glanced around, noticing that her branch had a fondness for greenery as potted plants and wall crawlers covered the space nicely. She turned her attention back to the manservant in question, who did not seem to notice her presence. Well, he couldn’t, anyway – pixies were  _ really _ good at hiding, and she wasn’t about to fail that reputation.

Still, it was a little troublesome that he wasn’t asleep yet. She should expedite the process, she thought. Perhaps pinch a little bit of sleeping powder in his face and knock him out? 

The image of the Hume man falling over in a sudden fit of sleep entered her mind, and she had to clasp her mouth shut from nearly bursting with laughter from the hilarity of it. That’s it; she’s decided she’ll knock him out and then carry out whatever her lovely branch needed her to do. After all, she needed to make this task worth her time, and playing a trick or two will certainly be enough recompense for it. 

Silently gliding closer, she began to slowly chant an incantation in Fae; but she soon quickly noticed that Artin’s hands had stopped moving in his work and that he seemed a little tense. She stopped, muttering under her breath and froze just a few paces behind the retainer. He was deathly still as if he was listening for something, before sheathing his blade back into its scabbard and placing it back against the sides of the work table.

“Who goes?” He asked simply; voice cold and demanding.

_ Argh, shite! _ Feo Ul cursed silently to herself, her face fuming with embarrassment and panic.  _ This one is too crafty for his own good! _ She had to think of something quick… 

Artin turned around slowly, his gaze sharpening when his eyes uncovered the figure of the intruder. Standing in perfect poise and a familiar, stoic manner was his mistress, who gazed expectantly back at him as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Or, rather, someone who  _ looked _ exactly like his mistress, down to the very iota of detail.

“Artin,” She greeted with the tones of her voice identical to the original, “I’ve returned. I pray you have a venture report waiting for me?”

The hairs on the back of his neck bristled at this simulacrum of the paragon of perfection, and he felt his heart caught in his throat for a split moment. Full glad he was to see her bodied visage before him, as even he had his concerns over her untimely disappearance from crossing into a new world altogether, but he had to remind himself that it would be impossible for his mistress to be back here so soon, and abruptly without explanation.

_ Or was it? _

“Hm.” He only grunted in response, getting up from his seat by the fire and extending to his full height. Even if this person was a replica, she was uncannily indistinguishable, physically, from the original. And his mistress, while tall for females of her own race, still stood at least a full head shorter than him, and so baring his full height he hoped it would cause some sort of intimidation on the imposter. 

He looked like a rough fellow, but rough in a roguish, almost charming manner. 

_ Egads, _ Feo Ul thought dimly to herself as she kept her visage uncracked, holding onto that serene smile she often saw on her branch’s face.  **_This_ ** _ is Artin? What manners of a beast have ye been keepin’, my dear, lovely branch? _

“Have you had supper yet? Taken a bath? Washed your clothes?” The barrage of questions from him was quite out of the blue, and Feo Ul’s perfect conjuration of the Warrior of Darkness faltered briefly in the form of a look of muted shock. A brow furrowed deeply in a manner of scrutinizing inquiry on the Hume’s face as if he was dissatisfied with her lack of response. 

“E-Er, no need to worry about me! Just dropping by about that report, that’s all!” She squeaked out, accidentally slipping into her heavy Fae accent in the heat of the moment. Feo Ul’s jaw snapped shut straight after, realizing how uncharacteristic that was of her. 

Artin only continued to stare back at her, and Feo Ul swore she could hear the gears turning inside the man’s head.

“Who  _ are _ you?” He demanded, taking a step forward and made a motion to reach out for her. Feo Ul quickly stepped out of his grasp, nervous laughter filling her lungs.

“W-Why, ‘tis  _ me _ , of course! Who else could it be?”  _ Now be a good bud and listen here ye little shitebag! _

His hand finally caught her chin, tugging her closer as he inspected her with thorough eyes. His thumb roughly rubbed against the soft skin, tracing the edge of her jawbone. Whatever sort of sorcery this was, it was quite rather well-made. 

A more uncomfortable sense invaded his body at that moment; he’d gone for a long while without the touch of his mistress, and now that she had conveniently been spirited away elsewhere, that gap of her absence had been extended almost indefinitely. And while he still remained unconvinced that any of this was  _ real _ , well… if it was a dream, then a dream it is. 

“You wished to hear of my exploration report?” He asked thickly, drawing a ragged line of his finger down to her collarbone; skin still sheathed under layers of clothing and armour. She looked to be in some mild discomfort at his touch; unaccustomed to his intimacy. 

“Y-Yes, of course.” She cleared her throat uneasily and tried to stand up straighter; putting on airs of confidence. “I shall have it now.” 

A smirk curled on the corners of Artin’s lips. 

“Although we’ve agreed on the price of two retainer ventures for this outing prior, I feel… that I need to be compensated for the interest you’ve accrued for keeping me waiting so long.” He smiled, gleaming whites revealing themselves from the folds of his mouth and he stroked the look-a-like’s face tenderly. “It’s been a while,  _ mistress _ . Surely, I am owed some fort of recompense?”

A sharp exhaled escaped from Feo Ul’s lips, as she stared blankly back at Artin.

“W-W-What?” She could only stammer aloud, but the retainer wasn’t willing to wait for a confirmation and he’d roughly push her back, knocking her down whereupon she fell down onto the plush, cushioned seat of the south seas sofa in the lounge. A panicked look crossed over her face, before it shifted into one of anger, and Feo Ul was about to open her mouth in protest when she realized that Artin had already undone the frontal straps of his trousers, pushing his engorged member in front of her face to contend with.

She spluttered but words were caught in her throat at the baseless show of degeneracy she was shown within the first few minutes of her arrival here in the Source. And gods, the smell… it was musky, heavy and sweaty, as if he’d been holding it in for the entire day in anticipation. 

The smell was so strong it made her dizzy.

He gave it a precursory stroke in preparation, before aiming the tip and pushing it eagerly against her lips. The softness of her mouth meeting him was electrifying and before long, it was weeping gently with wetness. The precum dribbled down against her mouth, and he placed a clenched hand on top of her head.

“Suck it.” He commanded, and pushed his cock harder against her unwilling mouth; meeting teeth now.

_ How dare this mortal! I am Titania, I am King! I am the great and loveliest of all, Feo Ul!  _ The pixie’s mind was screaming curses of all manner as she attempted to resist his demand, but she knew she could not fight against it. Her own magical might was her own undoing – she had to abide by the task given to her by her branch, and as per the contract, she had the duty to fulfill it. No matter the cost.

No matter the humility.

Teeth gnashed against each other, and with her Drahn form, she reluctantly opened her mouth and gave a cautious lick on the underside of his penis, tasting the saltiness of its skin. A shiver ran up Artin’s spine at the hot breaths and wet tongue tickling him with a form of modesty, and his hand tightened on the top of her head, slowly dragging her head closer. “Do it better.” He growled, fingers digging into the strands of her hair and pulling it back. She hissed out in pain, but did not protest further and began to rub her tongue harder along his shaft.

Lathing the sides before reaching the tip where the tip of her tongue lapped around it in circles, Feo Ul could feel tears forming in her eyes as the unpleasant experience of having the taste of a stranger’s cock in her mouth was beginning to overwhelm her. Yet, she did not stop; she  _ could _ not stop. Enclosing her lips over his tip, she began to suck hard, tongue lapping under and over. Artin groaned heavily, loosening his grip for a moment before rubbing her head gently as if to praise her work. A wave of warmth rushed over Feo Ul at this simple gesture, and instinctively she began to suck harder resulting in a cacophony of wet, lewd noises.

He began to thrust into her mouth, taking the pixie by complete surprise as she felt his tip barge past her tongue and deep into her throat sending her into an unrefined splutter. Gulping down the mix of saliva and precum that had accumulated in her mouth, her eyes fluttered past the sight of his crotch and up to his face. Pleasure etched over his features, almost looking like he was straining under pressure, he panted quietly into the night air before his head rolled down to meet her eyes.

She could feel his cock stiffening the moment their eyes made contact, and he grasped both sides of her head with his hands; thrusts heavy and fast. Feo Ul could only weep as she took his onslaught, clinging on to a sliver of consciousness as his hips slammed into her face; cock scraping every inch inside of her mouth.

And he finally pulled out, her jaw aching from servicing him for so long, and he slapped his wet and pulsing member over her face as he sprayed his seed all over face in a messy shower. Feo Ul gasped and shuddered, feeling just how  _ hot _ his cum felt against her flushed skin and fell back into a tired, trembling heap against the back of the sofa. 

Stroking his still-leaking cock in his hands, Artin caught his breath as he winded down, staring at the wet mess he’d made out of the imposter and of the sofa his mistress had so loved.  _ Ah, well. I’ll clean up later. _ He hazily thought to himself, and he planted a knee into the seat beside the Auri woman; hand on the sofa edge as he crept closer to examine the woman who was still gasping for air and respite from the blowjob.

“The…  _ huff _ … report… please…” She croaked out, sweat glistening from her forehead as her eyes tiredly met his. A droplet of white dotted her mouth, and he’d wipe it off with his thumb. 

“Some silver pieces for her troubles, and the hides of the beast she wished me to slay.” The manservant smirked as he cleaned himself up, making himself look proper once more. Tossing a bag of Allagan silvers wrapped with a roll of hides and pelts towards Feo Ul, he glanced down at her fatigued face as she stared down at the goods she had originally meant to retrieve.

“‘Twas good. We can play again if you want.” 

* * *

  
  
She was fast asleep when the sudden burst of angry shouting came buzzing beside her ear, jarring her awake from her reverie. Groggily rolling over to her side to see what the commotion was, the Warrior of Darkness blinked tiredly as her eyes adjusted to the sight of one very angry pixie hovering in front of her face. A medium-sized satchel of items was unceremoniously dropped on her bedside, and she stared at it through her befuddled state of semi-awakeness.

“Here’s your items!” Feo Ul snarled angrily before crossing her arms tightly over her chest, turning away from the confused Au Ra. “And you should discipline your manservant next time!” 

The Warrior of Darkness rubbed her eyes.  _ Ah, so she must’ve ran into Artin… Poor thing. _ Nevertheless, she smiled, and accepted the bag of items from Feo Ul and gave the pixie a polite bow of her head. 

“Thank you, Feo Ul.” She murmured aloud, before laying her head back down on the pillow and fell back into sleep, and none the wiser. The King of Fairies scoffed, still looking thoroughly miffed but the simple acknowledgement was enough to curb back the edge. She let out a sigh. 

“Ye best be keepin’ an eye on that one, my little sapling…” She muttered under her breath as she disappeared into the night, leaving for Il Mheg to recover from her unexpected encounter with the strange bazaar man.


End file.
